the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Bluebird
Non-despair AU where Hope's Peak isn't a thing bc im gay let me live summary 'She was supposed to have picked up Junko an hour and a half ago. No, that’s wrong. Mukuro thought. Junko was supposed to be ready to go an hour and a half ago. She didn’t know why she was surprised. Everytime she took Junko somewhere, her sister was always late.' Junko's tardiness works in Mukuro's favour for once. bluebird Even outside the house, the music was loud. Mukuro had been leaning against one of the fancy stone pillars for ages now, waiting for her sister. It was dark, and Mukuro could smell rain coming. Why Junko had been invited to a party here of all places astounded her. Mukuro wasn’t even sure whose house this belonged too. Junko knew too many people, more than any person needed too. The sound of music was getting louder, and Mukuro was starting to get annoyed. She looked upwards, and scowled. One of the windows was wide open, and Mukuro could actually see people stumbling around inside. It must have been on the third floor, but every single sound was suddenly magnified. With a roll of her eyes, she checked her watch again. 9:30. She was supposed to have picked up Junko an hour and a half ago. No, that’s wrong. Mukuro thought. Junko was supposed to be ready to go an hour and a half ago. She didn’t know why she was surprised. Everytime she took Junko somewhere, her sister was always late. Mukuro reached into her pocket, and pulled out her phone. Her eyes lit up at the notification, only for her to sigh in disappointment. It was merely a photo that Junko had sent her of the party. While she appreciated the gesture, Mukuro was sick and tired of hanging around outside. Her fingers slipped on the keys, and she typed out a message. The almost instantaneous reply was a surprise, as was the good spelling. However, Mukuro suspected that her sister’s auto correct was doing most of the work. Mukuro Ikusaba: Junko-chan? It’s getting late, and you asked me to get you at 8. Junko: Nahhh having a good time w/ these people!! Im gonna be a world Mukuro Ikusaba: You have a photo shoot tomorrow, and I know how you get when you’re hungover. Junko: Siiiiiiiis Junko: Ur making me look lame on my phone during this bye! Mukuro Ikusaba: Junko-chan! Mukuro Ikusaba: ...Fine. Mukuro shoved her phone back in her pocket, suppressing a lengthy sigh. She leant back against the pillar, feeling a migraine forming in her brain. She probably wouldn’t be thing angry if it wasn’t so damn loud. A loud voice startled her, and Mukuro looked up, looking for the commotion. Someone was leaning out the window, no not leaning, falling. Mukuro moved under the window, trying to get a good view. Unfortunately, it was too dark for her to see very far, and whoever was up there wasn’t having much luck keeping their balance. “AIEEEE!” The scream nearly caused Mukuro to freeze, but instead she opened her arms, praying with all her might that she could do this. She nearly doubled over when the stranger impacted her, but she had just enough strength to keep them both up. “Are you okay?!” Mukuro cried, looking down at the person in her arms. There was no response, besides the tears pouring down their face. It was then that Mukuro finally got a good look at the stranger. She had beautiful blue hair, and had eyes to match. She was breathing heavily too, and looked incredibly pale. Mukuro repeated her question, “Are you okay?” The girl whispered, “T-T-Thank you…” Mukuro wrinkled her nose. The girl’s voice was slurred, and her breath smelled of alcohol. Still, she had just fallen out a window, which earned her some sympathy. And she’s cute. ...Did I really just think that? The girl shook, “Who are… you?” Mukuro said softly, “No matter. Who are you? And are you feeling alright?” “I’m… I’m…” Something in the girl’s eyes clouded, and she suddenly fell limp in Mukuro’s arms. Mukuro shook her lightly, “Hey! Don’t do this to me!” It was no use, however. Whoever she was, the girl had fainted away. Mukuro looked up at the window. Nobody was leaning out of it now, nobody was calling after somebody who could have gotten seriously injured. Mukuro sighed, but shifted her arms to balance the girl’s weight. She carried her back to her car, and sat her in the passenger’s seat, then buckled her in. “You’re so lucky I was here tonight,” Mukuro said quietly, before closing the car door. She pulled out her phone, and sent out a text to Junko. This reply took a few moments, but it seemed as if her sister was going to listen to her. Mukuro Ikusaba: Junko-chan, if you are not inside my car within three minutes, I am going to drive off without you. Junko: U wouldnt Mukuro Ikusaba: I have someone else I need to return home, and she is in a much worse state than you. I will leave you here, so don’t try to test me. Junko: K fine u lame nerd Mukuro sighed. It was an empty threat, and they both knew it, but she wasn’t going to argue any longer. She pocketed her phone, then went around her car into the driver’s seat. The girl appeared to be sleeping peacefully beside her, which was a relief. Mukuro would have hated if she was uncomfortable, unconscious or not. She spotted Junko stumbling out of the mansion, and flashed her headlights. Junko came towards her slowly but surely, only losing her footing a couple times. God, she hasn’t gotten this drunk in ages. When Junko approached the car, Mukuro rolled down her window and said, “Get in the back. I’ve put our guest in the passenger seat.” Junko slurred, “So… You weren’t talking… about yourself?” “No,” Mukuro repeated, “Get in the back.” Junko shrugged, and tugged on the back door. It took a moment, but then it came open the usual way. Junko climbed inside, then slammed it shut. “‘Kay! Let’s gooo!” Mukuro backed out of her spot, then turned around and drove down the darkened path. Once she passed the golden gates, she followed the small road until the main highway hit. As they drove, Junko started babbling about the party. Mukuro responded with nods, but didn’t speak up. Truthfully, she didn’t really care. “By the way… Who’s your friend? She’s cute,” Junko giggled. Mukuro tensed, her fingers gripping the wheel tightly. Junko continued, “What'd ya do to her, huh?” Mukuro blinked, “What do you mean?” “I mean… A pretty girl like that, getting into… a car with you. Didja drug her?” Junko prodded. Mukuro narrowed her eyes, focusing on the road, “She fell out a window, and fainted.” Junko grinned, “Right! I heard… some kinda commotion.” “Did anyone go to see what had happened?” Mukuro asked. Junko snorted, “Nah. Whoever she is, she's replaceable. I mean, even I don't gotta clue who she is!” Mukuro groaned internally. Luckily for her, the underground parking for Junko’s apartment was just ahead. She pulled into the parkade, stopped the car, then climbed out. Mukuro pulled open Junko's door with ease, and the model climbed out, still shaky on her legs. “You gonna leave her?” Junko asked. Mukuro shrugged, “I can't let you walk up alone, and I can't carry her with us.” A sloppy grin appeared on Junko’s face, “‘Kay. Let's go then!” With an arm on her shoulder, Mukuro lead her sister into the lobby, up the elevator, all the way to Junko’s penthouse apartment. Junko stepped inside, a smile on her face, “I'd let ya stay the night… but you gotta get back to bluebird down there… dontcha?” “Goodnight, Junko-chan,” Mukuro responded, closing the door. She jogged back down to the parkade, and leaped inside her car. The girl, bluebird, Junko had called her, was still passed out in the passenger’s seat. “You probably won't be up anytime soon, will you?” Mukuro asked. She started the car again, leaving the brightly lit parkade, and headed back onto the dark highway. She drove in silence, the only noise being the dull thud of the engine, up until they reached Mukuro's own apartment. It wasn't anywhere near as fancy as Junko's, but it did the job nicely. Mukuro parked in her usual spot, then got out and opened the passenger door. She took the girl in her arms, kicked the door shut, and headed inside. Up the stairs they went, the girl not even stirring in Mukuro's arms. Once they got inside Mukuro's darkened apartment, she let out a sigh of relief. She tucked the girl into her own bed, then grabbed a sheet of paper from the table, and began writing. Dear stranger, Don't be alarmed, I haven't kidnapped you or anything. You fell out a third story window and passed out when I caught you, so I couldn't take you home. There's food in the kitchen for when you wake up, and I'll make sure to drive you home in the morning. ''-Ikusaba'' Satisfied, Mukuro left the note on the table by her bed, then laid down on the floor. It was slightly uncomfortable, but it was enough. She looked up at her bed, and saw the girl’s breathing rise and fall a few times. “Night, bluebird,” she whispered. - When she woke up, sun was pouring in through the window. She shifted, slowly getting to her feet. She glanced around the room, looking for the girl, but there was no sign that anyone had been there. The bed was made up neatly, and the note was gone too. I guess she just didn't want to hang around with me. Mukuro headed into her kitchen, when the smell of hot coffee hit her. There was a steaming mug on the counter, and another in the sink, as well as a piece of paper. Mukuro walked over, and turned the note around to read it. Dear Ikusaba, Sorry I couldn't stick around! My manager tracked my phone and is coming to pick me up as I write this. I made you some coffee, I hope it's to your liking. Thank you very much for catching me when I fell out that window. I don't remember it very well, but somebody caught it on film. It means a lot that you'd go out of your way to help me! Hope I wasn't too much trouble. ''-Maizono.'' Mukuro took a glance at the signature. It looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She took a sip of the coffee, then glanced over the note again. There was something at the bottom that she'd missed, and read it carefully. PS: By the way, if you ever need to contact me, you can reach me at (75) 4329-8713 Mukuro reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone, then entered the number. Mukuro Ikusaba: Is this Maizono? 75-4329-8713: '''(◠‿◠✿) hi!! '''Mukuro Ikusaba: '''Did you get home okay? '''75-4329-8713: yea!! Ty!! （＾³＾）～♪ Mukuro let out a small smile as she typed a reply. She'd have to thank Junko later. author's note don't try to call that number it's a real one Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Mukusaya Category:Finished Stories